


It Got Worse

by marissa_ann



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, hobbit-kink-meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_ann/pseuds/marissa_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the RPF post of the Hobbit Kink Meme: Aidan's sick but does his best to hide it because they're on a tight schedule but he gradually gets worse and worse until he has to grab someone's arm to keep from collapsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Got Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know the actors mentioned nor do I presume to know anything about their relationship. This is fiction.

It truly wasn’t that bad when Aidan first woke. His throat was sore and he had a slight headache but he figured he’d be fine after a hot shower, coffee, and some Tylenol. He might be uncomfortable but it was manageable and there was no reason for him to miss a day of filming, especially when he was in most of the scenes and he didn’t want Peter to have to rework everything or postpone them. It was just a little cold. He’d be fine.

By lunch, his painkillers had worn off so his head was pounding and he had to keep his throat wet just so he could talk. He was also freezing cold and while his fellow dwarves were shedding their thick coats, he left his on. He took two more pills and, as the others left to get food, he curled up on one of the costume coats for a nap.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep before he was shaken awake to find Dean crouching next to him with a grin. If he wasn’t known for falling asleep in the middle of the day, Aidan was sure he would have been busted. But Dean just pulled him to his feet and have him a slap on the back, making Aidan’s world spin for a few moments before he was able to gain control of his vision. He kept his focus on the back of Dean’s head, following his on-screen brother and trusting he’d end up where he was supposed to be.

He’d skipped both breakfast and lunch, having only coffee and water to drink all day, so when the dizziness hit him, he brushed it off. He would grab some crackers or something when he could and he’d be fine. He was just thankful their next scene was one that didn’t involved a lot of running.

“You alright?” he heard Richard ask quietly.

“Yeah,” he flashed a grin. “Just tired. Like always.”

The older man didn’t look convinced but he didn’t say anything else so Aidan turned his attention to watching the crew make a few minor adjustments before they started filming. He wasn’t in the next scene they were scheduled to shoot so he hoped he could just get through this one then rest until he was needed again.

Just as he heard Peter yell ‘Action!’, the dizziness overwhelmed him and he reached out for something to grab, anything to keep himself from falling flat on his face. He’d grabbed an arm, no idea whose, but he felt another arm wrap around his waist and lower him to the ground and there were voices yelling all around him.

“Easy, you’re okay.” a voice said into his ear. He was laid back against someone’s chest and there were fingers in his hair but he didn’t dare open his eyes to see. The voice sounded like Dean but the fingers felt like Richard. “I think he’s got a fever. He‘s really warm.”

No, no fever, Aidan wanted to say. He was cold. Freezing. The hand feeling his forehead was warm and he let out a whine when it was removed but it was replaced with another warm hand.

“Drink this,” something was pressed to his lips and he took a small sip. Water. He immediately took a longer gulp, letting it soothe his throat. “Easy, not so fast.”

“Can you open your eyes for me?” Aidan wanted to shake his head but that meant moving. That would be a bad idea. He cracked his eyes open enough to see Richard and James kneeling in front of him and lots of blurry people standing behind them. “Good,” it was Richard talking. Richard was always warm and Aidan just wanted to curl into his side and sleep. “We should get him to bed and let him rest.”

Then Richard was gone and Aidan let out another whine of protest. He hurt everywhere. Why was his boyfriend leaving him? Where was his other boyfriend?

“Right here Aid,” Dean whispered into his ear as if he’d read Aidan’s mind. “I’ve got you.”

When he was better, he’d be embarrassed but for now, he didn’t care what anyone thought of him. He did his best to snuggle into Dean’s warmth and let his eyes close again. Sleep would be good.

“Sorry Turner,” that was definitely James. “No sleeping yet. Rich is talking to Peter then he’ll get a cart brought over for you.”

Aidan did his best to glare at the older man but he was sure he just looked pitiful. He must have looked awful since James only chuckled and brushed away the hair that was sticking to his hair. Stupid wig.

“Let’s get this off you,” Dean’s fingers were gentle as they freed him from the blasted wig then they were in his hair, smoothing down his curls. It felt so nice. “We’ll get you to the trailer, make some tea, and get you under a big blanket. How’s that sound?”

Aidan coughed then moaned in response. The bottle of water was pressed back against his lips and he was urged to take a few more sips, which he happily did before it was taken away again. If Richard didn’t hurry, he was going to fall asleep right there in Dean’s arm, no matter what James said.

“Adam’s coming with a golf cart,” Richard was back. “Peter said we could leave, we’re done for the day, and he’ll work out a backup plan for tomorrow if Aidan’s still sick and can’t work.”

“Be fine,” Aidan forced out, coughing from the effort. Talking was not a good idea.

“Hush, you,” Dean seemed to agree.

He felt arms around his waist and he was pulled to his feet. He closed his eyes before the dizziness hit him but it was still too much. His knees buckled and he found himself face planting against someone’s chest. He didn’t bother opening his eyes, just trusted his boyfriends were the ones who had him, and let himself be led, more like carried, away.

Dean kept whispering in his ear but Aidan couldn’t concentrate on the words. They were soothing all the same, just the familiar tone letting him know he wasn’t alone, he was safe.

The next thing he was aware of, and he must have fallen asleep because he didn’t remember the cart ride at all, was gentle arms helping him up the stairs of a trailer that smelled too nice to be his. He was placed on the couch and a blanket was tucked around him before Dean sat next to him and Aidan curled up against him. He could hear someone, Richard he assumed, moving around the trailer and before long, he was being helped to sip some tea.

He wanted to protest that he wasn’t a child. He could handle being sick; he didn’t need to be babied. But Dean’s warm arms around him and Richard’s gentle fingers in his hair curbed any arguments he had for them. The soft murmurs of his boyfriends talking to each other, probably about him, lulled him to sleep with the feeling that he would wake up feeling better.


End file.
